Elemental troops
See also: Military troops : See also: Civilian troops Elemental troops are the strongest troops in the game, they are mysterious and fearless warriors that will only obey to the lord of their element. To be able to summon these creatures into the world of Axion, players should first align themselves with an Element by researching Elemental Alignment in the Tree of Knowledge. Elemental Combat and Elemental Warfare researches will unlock access to even more powerful elemental creatures. Elemental troops can be trained in the Summoning Pit. They attributes can be upgraded in the Workshop. Air Armies Griffon These fierce creatures strike with swift Vigor and Resolve, and are a great compliment to Swordsmen. Servants of Wind, they can only be Trained when a special Aether Enhancement is active. These Troops can only be queued for training while the "Lion's Nest" bonus is active, but will continue to fight for the Empire after the bonus expires. Requires: Summoning research, "Lion's Nest" Aetherial bonus. Fire Armies Salamander The first Fire troop that can be summoned. Salamanders are fast and merciless predators that won't easily lose their prey. Requires: Fire Element alignment, Summoning research. Dragon Dragons are powerful creatures that have a pechant for hoarding. Coming between a dragon and his loot almost certianly leads to death. Dragons attack from the clouds and burn everything with magic flame. Dragons can carry a lot on their backs, and so are very useful in raiding operations. Requires: Fire Element alignment, Elemental Combat research. Ifrit The most destructive creature that Fire can bring to battle field, with the most Power of any troop. They leave only ashes in their wake. All powerful emperors would benifit from commanding these troops. Requires: Fire Element alignment, Elemental Warfare research. Water Armies Aimei Fast and cheep troops, Aimei are very good at surprise attacks. Although tiny, they can carry like a horse! Thus they are very useful in raids. Requires: Water Element alignment, Summoning research. Leviathan Water holds many secrets in the depths and one of them is Leviathan. Big, strong, and powerful Leviathans form the core of a Water Elemental Army. Being formidble in both attack and defense, they can be used everywhere. Requires: Water Element alignment, Elemental Combat research. Nymph The final weapon of all Water Emperors, with the highest Vigor of any troop. Smart, strong and deadly beautiful, Nymphs can seduce victory even out of the most dire of situations. Requires: Water Element alignment, Elemental Warfare research. Earth Armies Titan The base troop of an Earth Empire, Titans are a very versatile troop that are good everywhere. As with all Earth troops, the Titan is relatively slow. Requires: Earth Element alignment, Summoning research. Behemoth From the depth of the darkest caves comes the Behemoth. Very slow, but exceedingly powerful, Behemoth can provide the best defensive army that one can imagine. Requires: Earth Element alingment, Elemental Combat research. Golem The final weapon of an Earth military machine. Golems have more Resolve than any creature in the world. No one can face the destructive power of the Golem, but not everyone can feed them. Requires: Earth Element alignment, Elemental Warfare research. Category:Troops